


We Must Be Still and Still Moving

by wormwood700



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormwood700/pseuds/wormwood700
Summary: By the river.
Kudos: 1





	We Must Be Still and Still Moving

On his first day in the open he makes it down to the river. There’s nothing peaceful about this river. Rippling, sinewy. Snowmelt-muscle. It will embrace him, if he wants to. It has room for all, the living and the dead.

He startles when she sits down beside him. Matted hair, grey cloak. She sits without moving, her hands knotted on the ground beside her.

Years later Faramir remembers the day she came, weak and scared, to comfort him. The breath of the river against his face, the smell of new leaves and old snow and the cold pebble of her hand.


End file.
